1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a system and method of estimating a motion of an image using block sampling, and more particularly, to a system and method of estimating a motion of an image which can estimate a motion of an image by classifying a sampled block and an unsampled block.
2. Description of the Related Art
A motion estimation scheme in a frame is generally used to improve a frame rate of an input image. The conventional motion estimation scheme can perform a motion estimation with respect to all blocks that are included in each frame of the input image. With developments in an image input/output system, the definition of an image also is improved. In the case of a high definition image, a computation complexity increases in the motion estimation process.
Specifically, in the case of the high definition image, a number of pixels to be processed increases and thereby a search region for motion estimation of each pixel also increases. Therefore, increases in pixels and search regions increase the computation complexity. For example, when applying the conventional motion estimation scheme to an image that represents an ultra definition (UD) of more than four times in comparison to a full high definition (FHD), the number of pixels and the size of search region can increase by more than four times respectively. Therefore, when the definition increases by more than four times, and in this state, the existing motion estimation algorithm is applied, a total amount of computation can increase by more than 16 times. A greater amount of time and efforts may be needed to process the computation.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method that can reduce an amount of computation, and can have high accuracy in a motion estimation process for converting a frame rate, when an input image is a high definition image.